


Revelation

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has been in love with his best friend for a while now. But does Sirius love him back?<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

It was a late night in October. Remus was studying for an upcoming exam in the library and Peter was out on a rare date. James and Sirius had been drinking all night, and were currently wrestling on the floor. 

James had finally pinned down his best friend. They were both sweaty and heaving. Sirius looked so beautiful, his face flush and lip parted. James felt like it was time to test the waters, to see if Sirius felt the same way. 

"Padfoot, I've had a horrible thought."

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, "What is-- mmph!"

James cut his friend off by crushing his lips against Sirius'. He tugged at his mate's black hair, attempting to deepen the kiss. 

Sirius pushed him away. "James, what the hell was that?!"

Quickly, he scanned his friend's eyes and his face fell. Sirius' eyes were not of love but confusion. James knew that Sirius did not love him like that; like how he was in love with Sirius. But maybe, he could still make the moment last….

He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Sirius. I've been in love with you for a while now." _1… 2… 3…_ he counted the seconds before he yelled, "Pysch! Really had you there, didn't I?"

Sirius punched James' in the arm and laughed. "Man, you had me going there for a moment. But you can’t be a fag. I mean, come on, you have Lily. You'd want to have a guy when you have such a nice pussy like hers?"

"Yeah," James laughed, halfheartedly, "How could you have ever thought…?"

The rest of the night passed with no other awkward moments. But James only pretended to be joyful for the rest of the night; because inside he was dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
